


A Vampire's Interesting Evening

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon frowned and walked in darkness at the same time.





	A Vampire's Interesting Evening

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon frowned and walked in darkness at the same time. It wasn't the usual evening for him. The barren streets never bothered him. There weren't going to be victims for the vampire this time. A plan to revive Sarah Croydon. Professor Lockwood needed students. He happily entered a classroom.

 

THE END


End file.
